Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes
Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes (CS:CZ DS) is an expansion for Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, developed by Ritual Entertainment, making up a series of eighteen unconnected single-player missions. History :Main article: Development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero After Gearbox Software failed to reach its late 2002 deadline, development of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero was passed to Ritual Entertainment. Early reviews averaging 60% were presented to Valve Corporation, causing them to drop the current version of the game and restart development with Turtle Rock Studios. Upon release, most of Ritual Entertainment's version was packaged alongside the final game as an expansion of sorts. Gameplay Several weapons from the "lost contents" have made an appearance in Deleted Scenes, including the M72 LAW Light Anti-Armor Weapon, and the M60. Some are limited to the AI terrorists, such as the machete and Rogue Entertainment's controversial suicide belt. Some reconnaissance weapons including the blowtorch, radio, fiber optic camera and RC bombs. Players can also carry up to three HE grenades instead of the usual one. Moreover, the power of players' Kevlar Armor is boosted, better protecting players from many projectiles and bullets. Some weapons were completely reanimated. This includes the Maverick M4A1 Carbine, Clarion 5.56 and IDF Defender with the exception of the Krieg 552 which uses its "beta animations". Weapon textures are also slightly modified. The weapons are colored a bit differently from their Counter-Strike counterparts, such as the Magnum Rifle which is now brown instead of green, the Bullpup and the M4A1 are now two-tone police black instead of the usual colors. It initially came with twelve missions, but later Steam updates added six additional missions that were cut from the initial release. There is a small community for Deleted Scenes, and a few custom maps have been released. Missions Storyline These are the missions that were included with the retail version of the game. *Counter Terrorist Training *Recoil *Lost Cause *Secret War *Building Recon *DrugLab *Motorcade Assault *Thin Ice *Downed Pilot *Hankagai *Turn of the Crank *Alamo *Rise Hard Extras These are the missions that were cut from the retail version of the game, but later added through Steam updates. They are not connected to the storyline missions, but they can be chosen from the World Map. *Fastline (July 14, 2004) *Truth in Chaos (June 28, 2004) *Run! (June 28, 2004) *Pipe Dream (July 14, 2004) *Sandstorm (July 14, 2004) *Miami Heat (June 28, 2004) Trivia *At the ending credits, a Delta Force Sniper soldier rides a Scud missile, clearly alluding to Dr. Strangelove. *As expected in a singleplayer game, Deleted Scenes doesn't feature any player models. **The player, however, can still use the console command "thirdperson", revealing a completely invisible character. Before this point (and after), using the same command in any Valve game would have allowed the player to see the character's actual model (e.g.: Gordon Freeman, a GSG-9 trooper, etc.) *At the "World Map", where you pick storyline missions. You will notice that some mission locations are wrongly placed. For example, "Lost Cause" which is located in the Philippines, but the world map shows it located at the Gulf of Thailand and "Hankagai" which is located in Japan, but shown to be located in Beijing, China. *Originally, a French Terrorist faction was planned to be added. However, it was cut but voice files can still be found in the game files. Gallery Mainmenu_csczds.png|The main menu Counter-Strike Condition Zero Trailer Counter-Strike Condition Zero Deleted Scenes Full Soundtrack External links *[http://store.steampowered.com/app/80/ Counter-Strike: Condition Zero] at Steam *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Counter-Strike:_Condition_Zero Counter-Strike: Condition Zero] at Wikipedia Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Deleted Scenes